Bilbo's Best Memories
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Icludes part of LotR, mostly Hobbit. Bilbo's best memories of his adventure always involved one of the folk he had spent many a day with...an he gets the chance to see her just once more.


**Title:** Bilbo's Best Memories

**Summary:** What happened between Frodo talking to Bilbo and the council?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything/one/place recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is a Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit – but more Hobbit the LotR.

* * *

Frodo Baggins was finally up and around, his strength returning slowly. He was met with hugs from Merry and Pippin before noticing a figure sitting on a stone bench a book in his lap, a quill in his hand.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called the older Hobbit looked up.

"Hello Frodo, my lad," He said with a smile, Bilbo had aged more than he had over the 60 years between returning to Shire from Erebor and his 111th birthday.

"Bilbo." Frodo couldn't believe he was seeing his uncle after not being able to see him off from Bag End. Bilbo let Frodo finally see his book. It was almost finished, Bilbo's memory was getting a little blurry but he remembered some things. He remembers the look on Thorin's face when he found out Bilbo had given away the Arkenstone. The look of betrayal and disbelief on Fíli and Kíli's faces, the anger directed at him from Thorin and Balin, Dwalin and Óin, and then there was the hurt on Bofur and Ori's faces, they didn't understand why, the confusion on the others' he had hurt each of them that he remembered clearly.

"_There and Back again_," Frodo's voice broke his thoughts, "_A hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins_." Frodo leafed through the pages and Bilbo turned to look at him, "this is wonderful."

"I meant to go back," Bilbo said, "wonder at the powers of Mirkwood, visit Lake-Town, see the Lonely Mountain again, but age it seems has finally caught up with me." He sat back down next to Frodo.

His nephew has paused at a map Bilbo had drawn of the Shire, "I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else, off with you on one of your adventures. My own adventure turned out to be quite different." His eyes didn't stray from his Uncle. "I'm not like you Bilbo."

"My dear boy…" Bilbo looked fondly at his Nephew and then Frodo was flipping through the pages of the books again.

A voice suddenly made both men turn, "Bilbo?" A women stood behind them, not just any women, she obviously knew his Uncle but Frodo had no idea how. She was a Dwarf. Taller than he expected but a Dwarf no doubt.

"Karla? What are you doing here, Your highness?" Bilbo asked not bowing but standing up and moving towards her.

"Elrond has called a council, though I've no idea why. What are _you_ doing here? I've not seen you in 60 years! You were barely 50 years last we saw each other. You must be nearly as old as Uncle was!" The Dwarf women said drawing Bilbo into a hug.

"111." He supplied as he returned the hug.

"111? Old Age suits you my friend. You're looking good for Eleventy-one, though I suppose you will age quicker now yes?" The Dwarf woman smiled and Frodo had never thought of Dwarf woman to be beautiful he'd heard stories. But Karla almost took his breath away.

"Most likely. I still have my treasures." Bilbo told her.

"Uncle would be pleased." She said with a chuckle.

"How are the others?" Bilbo asked, Karla opened her mouth to answer when Frodo interrupted.

"Uh – Uncle?" He said timidly.

"Oh, Frodo this is Karla, daughter of Frerín, son of Thraín, son of Thrór." Bilbo said, Frodo could almost see the years lift from him.

"Thraín, from the book? The Dwarf king?" Frodo asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, my father was sadly killed when my Great Grandfather was. Mere days before I was born." Karla flicked a braid back over her shoulder.

"That's why Uncle called you, Your Highness? You're a Princess?" Frodo asked, Karla laughed.

"A Dwarf Princess doesn't sound quite as wonderful as being an Elf Princess but yes." Karla said, "I am 132 so I am older than dear Bilbo here, but still I love him like I did all those years ago…do you remember my dear, dear Bilbo?" Karla asked, Bilbo smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

_(A/N: Considering that I am physically unable to write a good sex scene – make it up in your head)_

Karla and Bilbo lay side-by-side later that night – Bilbo hadn't felt so randy since he was 51 years old. Now they lay side-by-side the night air coming in through the open window cooling their over-heated skin.

"That's the first time in 60 years." Bilbo said quietly. Karla laughed.

"Only ever in my dreams, Ghivashel." She replied as she rolled onto her side and kissed him gently. Bilbo had only been with Karla once before they parted ways.

"You cried when I left…I remember." He said, Karla smiled softly.

"I did. I begged my Uncle and Cousins to forgive you before you know. I begged them all to forgive you. Uncle was the hardest to convince but my cousins said that they had begun to understand why. When I heard what you had done I also was hurt – but I knew why you did it." Karla told him softly.

"You were the only one who'd listen to me." Bilbo said.

"_Karla! Karla!" The dwarf turned and frowned, "let me explain?"_

"_Why? You gave away the King's Jewel! Why would you do that to us?" Karla snapped._

"_I want to protect you. All of you! It's the only way to stop it!" Bilbo explained quickly._

"_Stop…what?" Karla asked frowning._

"_War. I know it sounds stupid but it will stop war from coming to Erebor. You must understand." Bilbo said, Karla closed her eyes and exhaled._

"_Are you sure of this Bilbo?" Karla asked._

"_Yes. It will stop the war. That is why I gave it away." Bilbo said, glad that someone was listening._

"_You're sure it won't start a bigger one? Now that they know we have all the treasure?" Bilbo frowned now._

"_I…I'm not sure." He said slowly._

"_Go back to your chambers. I'll try to talk to my cousins. Talk them around." Karla said gifting Bilbo with a kiss on the cheek. She turned to walk away and Bilbo – with his ears turning red – returned to his room. Karla made her way to the room her cousins shared, she'd never understand why they didn't want separate rooms._

"_Cousins!" She snapped as she walked in. Both looked up at her but neither looked angry._

"_Karla? What is it?" Fíli asked standing up._

"_If it's about the Halfling, don't bother." Kíli added._

"_It is about Bilbo but you'd better listen to me." Karla snarled._

"_Why? He betrayed us! He gave away the Arkenstone! Uncle doesn't even trust him anymore!" Fíli said._

"_He gave it away to stop war from coming to us! To protect us!" She said, "he has told me himself."_

"_Karla your heart belongs to Bilbo. You are blinded by the love he says he has for you." Kíli growled._

"_Bilbo and I are more than just young lovers Kíli. We are lovers, bounds by our souls." Karla told him proudly straightening her shoulders and her cousins' jaws dropped._

"_You…you haven't…not yet," Fíli looked shocked. Karla nodded._

"I can't possibly tell you how shocked they were." Karla said as she ran her fingers down Bilbo's arm, "you are getting wrinkled My Love."

"Age is catching up to me, my Dear." Bilbo said, Karla laughed.

"You always were a charmer. I hear Glóin is coming to the council. He mentioned bringing Gimli with him. You have not met the young charmer have you?" Bilbo shook his head, "no he wasn't old enough for the Quest and he stayed mostly in his father's company when there was no meeting where you were mostly with me. You'll have to meet him today and Glóin will be most delighted to see you." Karla said rolling onto her back and then getting out of the bed they had lain in. It had been sixty years but the love that Karla held for the Hobbit was undeniable. She had always loved him beyond doubt. Beyond reason. He watched her as she dressed.

"You always did like to watch me dress, didn't you?" She said turning to look at him as she pulled her tunic back on. Karla had never been one for finery. It made her skin itch the fine silks and furs. She sat down on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on. Bilbo noticed they were not made for her, they were longer than a pair of boots made for her would be.

"They belonged to Fíli. Dis let me have them. Kíli's tunic is what I wear when I'm practicing and Uncle's…Uncle's extra hair clasps." Karla twisted a braid in her fingers.

"What of your father?" He asked quietly knowing how she'd answer.

"You know I never knew him, Bilbo. But…I have allowed myself one luxury. I have my father's sword, strapped to my belt in battle." Karla said. She gifted him a smile and gave him a kiss before she bid him good day and told him that she would return later. She never did.

* * *

_(End of Return of the King)_

Gandalf had ridden from Rivendell towards the Shire, he collected Frodo on his way through and the Hobbit climbed into the carriage behind the wizard to join his Uncle.

"Tell me again lad," A very old and wrinkled Bilbo said "where are we going?"

"To th Harbour Bilbo," Frodo replied, "the elves had accorded you a special honour. A place on the last ship to leave Middle earth." Frodo said.

"Frodo, any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again?" He asked, "the one I gave you?" Frodo thought for a horrible moment that he would have to tell his Uncle the whole story.

"I'm sorry Uncle," he said, _Think Frodo Think!_ "I'm afraid I lost it." It wasn't a lie per se. He had lost it, in the fires of Mount Doom. But Bilbo didn't need to know all of that.

"Oh…pity. I should very much have liked to hold it…one last time." Bilbo settled onto Frodo's shoulder to sleep. Bilbo's dreams filled with visions of the one person he wished to see even more than his parents and cousins. Karla, Daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Because of all his memories, she was always the source of his favourite ones. Karla was always part of Bilbo's best memories.

* * *

**Ghivashel - **Treasure of all Treasures.

**Review please!**


End file.
